


Like a Proper Little Lady

by SaltyStrawberry



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyStrawberry/pseuds/SaltyStrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a dog on a leash, unable to do anything but bark, Ayato spends his days surrounded by unwanted memories and regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Proper Little Lady

 

These days Ayato could only be found pacing around his apartment or picking a fight with other members of Aogiri. He prefered the latter. It was the only way to take his mind of her. But fights were too often interrupted by higher ups and he was too often punished for going over the line. They asked him to take his frustrations somewhere else. They were talking to him as if it wasn't them who left her to fate worse than dying.

So now he could only walk around, avoiding others so that he could restrain himself from attacking. Walking back and forth in that apartment, thinking of what was happening to her now. Was she even alive? If she was, what were they doing to her? He would always think of the worst case; torture. If there was a man like Yamori there, Hinami is better off dead. And when he thought of that, his whole body shivered with anger and regret.

When walking became annoying, he would stop in front of a wall and just stare at nothing. Until something caught his attention.

Hinami always put her things on shelves. She would say those things are books without letters. Books that everyone can read. They all have a story to tell. And it is sad to keep them hidden when they want to talk.

Ayato, of course, thought that was silly and childish, but let her do as she pleases.

But as he stared now, so miserable at that colorful shelf, one thing begun its story. 

 

* * *

 

 

„ So, what do you think of your little subordinate?“ he remembered that teasing tone coming from a corner.

Eto often lurked around spying on him. It was her joy observing different people ,and knowing he didn't like getting newbies only made her observe him more those days. He recalled feeling wary and annoyed.

But really, what did he think of his new addition? When he first met her, Ayato was sure she would be a weak chirpy annoyance that would constantly follow him around. However, Hinami was mostly keeping to herself, never spoke unless spoken to. She never even went out of the apartment.

„ She's weak.“ he answered. Although he never saw her fighting, he coud see she didn't train. Eto, however, snickered at him.

„ Well, everyone's a critic these days.“ she whined „ She is more valuable then most muscels you love so much, just so you know.“

„ How so?“

„ Well, if my observation skills are correct, she is a talented tracker. They are pretty rare these days. A little bit of practice and she will be irreplaceable asset to Aogiri.“

Having said that, Eto rushed away, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

For the next week, Ayato observed his subordinate, checking how good her skills are. She wasn't keen on showing them off and he wasn't a kind of person who would just ask her bluntly about it. Hinami showed her talents in little things, like standing by the open window, but closing her eyes. He would notice how sometimes a frown crossed her face as she concetrated on fainter sounds. He noticed that whenever he came back, she would wait for him on the couch, ready for commands. Unless he was hunting. Then she would be in her room, sleeping or at least pretending to. She could always hear him and smell him coming.

So one day he bought a cheap radio. He put it by the window in his room and turned it on, putting the volume down to barely audible. Then he lied on his bed and closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't actually fall asleep.

Hinami sneaked into his room half an hour later. Her steps were so light Ayato couldn't hear them, but her scent woke him. Well, not hers. The idiot decided to cover her scent by wearing his own jacket which reeked of blood. Eyelids slowly opening, he watched her lean on the window, relaxing her head in her gentle hands. A peaceful smile settled on her lips as she closed her eyes.

What was an innocent person like her doing in this hellhole? It was a question that would often haunt him, from the day he met her to the day he lost her.

He could hear hear some instrumental music playing slowly, making her fingers tap gently. It was so pleasant, watching her enjoy something.

But Ayato decided to ruin that illusion.

„ It's yours.“ he simply stated.

Hinami turned sharply, peaceful face turning into shock. She didn't say a word so he continued.

„ I heard you have good sense of hearing and smell. You should use it if you wanna stay here. So practice.“

She was as still as a stone, watching him like a frightened doe. Suddenly she bowed.

„ I'm sorry I went in here without premission!“ she apologized.

„ Eh?“

„ I thought you were asleep and weren't listnening so I-“

„ Stop apologizing, you idiot,“ he groaned „ I wanted you to come here.“

He hoped that would relax her, but it just confused her more.

„ I-I mean, today, you were supposed to come...Shit. What I mean is...I wanted to test how good your ears are so I put the radio here. You can take it, it's yours.“

„ Oh“ was all she had to say to that.

And akward silence followed. But then a shy smile found it's way to her lips.

„ I didn't think I would get a gift so soon!“ her smile turned into a gentle grin. She bowed again, taking the radio in her hands.

„ Thank you, Ayato-kun. I will practice very hard.“

And with that she hurried away from his room.

But from that day Hinami became a livelier girl. Her promise soon became a reallity. She would listen to the radio all day long, looking for a live concert or news, listnening to backround noises. She would sometimes snort as she heard something embarrassing or cheesy. And soon Naki started showing up, asking every time what can she hear beside the obvious. Hinami enjoyed analyzing sounds. In time they set up recorders in crowded and empty alleys and bought many more radios and TVs.

But there were also days when she would listen only to that cheap radio, simply enjoying the music. On a day like that, almost a year since she came here, the little tracker started pacing strangely as she listened to it. Back and forth she walked, constantly repeating her steps. Naki and Ayato just stared, amused by the scene.

„ What are you doing?“ Ayato asked. Her head snapped as if she had just woken up, but smiled at the sight of them.

„ I am waltzing.“ she proudly replied, and quickly explained „ It's a form of dancing.“

When he heard the word dancing, Naki's face turned from confused to excited.

„ There are forms for dancing? Teach me!“ he practicly jumped.

„ Alright. Well, the first rule is for a gentleman to ask the lady for a dance. Come on, ask me.“

„ Can you dance?“ he asked.

Ayato coudn't help but snort.

„ Smooth.“ he commented. Hinami shot him a glare, but chose to concetrate on Naki.

„ That's not it. You have to ask _„Can I have your next dance?“_ , get it?“

The blonde nodded and asked the question impaitently. Then started a hell of learning basics of vienna waltz. After all, basics were all she knew.

„ The trick is to count to three. You step foward with your right foot (and count ' _one_ ') and then step two times in place, like this (' _two_ and _three_ '). Then, as I step foward, you step back with your left foot and then step twice in place, like before.“

Of course, Naki managed screw up every step, but Hinami didn't seem to mind. In fact, she laughed heartedly and helped him over and over again. But he didn't manage to learn it before the music changed to something else. Naki solved that problem by coming in the apartment as often as possible, urging her to teach him when the waltz music was on. Soon, Naki was greeting almost everyone with „Can I have your next dance?“ and waltzing alone, no music needed. After all, he had his one-two-three.

„ Well, aren't you a proper little lady?“ Ayato commented once Naki managed to get the grasp „Teaching lowlives like us to dance like gentlemen.“

„ Us? You mean, you wanted to dance?“ she actually looked genuinely worried. He ruffled her hair and smirked.

„ The day you manage to get me to dance will be the worst day of my life.“ he chuckled. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He never thought that day would come.

He took the radio in his hands as gently as he could, turning it on and searching for channels, like she used to. He listened to music until he found the one he searched for.

Once he found the right rythm, he stepped foward and then steppend twice in place.

_„ The trick is to count to three.You step foward with your right foot (and count 'one') and then step two times in place, like this 'two and three'. Then, as I step foward, you step back with your left foot and then step twice in place, like before.“_

Holding her radio in hand, Ayato waltzed in the room, repeating her steps.

And for a moment he could almost feel her there with him, laughing at his clumsiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote tg fic before gintama. I don't even like angst. But when I saw Ayato remembering, ideas just kept coming. So this happened.   
> On the other note, this is my first fic in ao3 and it got me so pissed because I couldn't just upload it and copy-paste didn't work out as it should.


End file.
